The present disclosure relates to digital user authentication and, more specifically, to user authentication relying on a variable attribute associated with a recurring public event as a shared secret.
In order to gain access to resources (e.g., email, proprietary databases, and certain physical objects) it may be necessary for a user requesting access to provide certain credentials to an access manager responsible for managing access to the resources. These credentials may serve to authenticate the user. The credentials may include a shared key (e.g., a password). As used herein, a shared key may include a string of characters used to authenticate a user and/or allow a user to gain access to a resource. For a shared key to have and maintain value, it may need to be based on a shared secret. As used herein, a shared secret may refer to a secret piece of data, the identity of which is known only to parties authorized to access the resource that the shared secret serves to protect. In some situations, the shared secret of a password may be the entire password itself.